Meloetta, the Melody Pokémon
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: The story of one legendary Pokémon, a terrible catastrophe, and one trainer hoping to stop it! This story was written in exactly 22 hours and takes up 20 pages in my notepad. Ironically, the day after I finished this story, the Japanese Episode of Pokémon aired, with an almost extremely similar plot line.


Meloetta: The Melody Pokémon

The world of Pokémon is a vast and intriguing one, with the numbers extending well into the hundreds, possibly even further. There are many things we do not know about them but with the help of Pokémon Professors and a decent amount of research, we hope to soon change that.

This world is inhabited by these creatures with wondrous powers. There are people that use them as pets and there are people who fight alongside them. These people, called trainers, travel from town to town in hopes of either entering the Pokémon League or the Grand Festival, possibly both. The world of Pokémon is definitely a fun one to live in, but sometimes that can backfire, such as people using Pokémon for evil purposes. Nevertheless, this vast world can offer many things.

We meet up with a trainer named Tom, who hails from the Johto region. His dream is to become the world's greatest Pokémon master. He travels with his partner, Umbreon, everywhere. Currently, Tom and Umbreon are traveling through the Unova region. As of now, he has collected all eight badges and is waiting for the start of the Unova League.

Tom and Umbreon have made a stop in Moonset City. They are in the Pokémon Center where Tom is healing up his Pokémon. His team of five consists of Umbreon, Dragonite, Klinklang, Serperior, and Chandelure. It is a very powerful team that rarely ever loses.

"Nurse Joy," Tom starts, "can you heal my Pokémon for me?"

"Of course." Nurse Joy answers.

She takes Tom's Pokémon, which are encased in their Pokéballs, as Tom goes out to enjoy the fresh air. It is a beautiful day today; not a cloud in the sky.

_It's nice to stop and rest awhile,_ Tom says to himself, _especially since the Unova League is coming up soon. I'll spend a couple days here before heading on over to Middle Way Island, the location of the Unova League this year. There, it'll be me and my Pokémon who will win it all!_

Tom admires the picture perfect day a little while longer before finally heading on back inside to get his Pokémon.

"There you go!" Nurse Joy says. "All healthy and fighting fit!"

Tom receives his Pokéballs from Nurse Joy and attaches them to his belt.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." He says as he prepares to go sightseeing with his Umbreon.

"Don't forget, supper will be at 6 P.M., so don't be late. We have a high number of trainers today and we aren't sure if we have enough food for all of you." Nurse Joy says.

"I'll make sure we're here on time." Tom replies.

Tom then leaves and goes sightseeing with his Umbreon at his side. They both really liked the hustle and bustle cities always offered. It almost felt like home for them.

Tom then saw a huge bell that was hung in the center of town. He was puzzled as to what it was. He managed to find a plaque that explained to him what this landmark meant to the town.

The plaque read: This bell is The Bell of Meloetta. Legend has it that if this bell is rung by someone who truly loves Pokémon, Meloetta will reappear into our world.

"That sounds cool, doesn't it?" Tom asked his Umbreon.

"Umbre, Umbreon!" Umbreon agreed.

"What do you say we try to ring it ourselves?"

"Umbre!"

Tom and Umbreon then went to go ring the bell. It was heavy and hard to move, but they manages to move it and get it to ring. The surrounding people stopped and saw that Tom had rung the bell. Just then, a portal opened above the bell and a light shone very brightly. When the light finally dimmed, out came a Pokémon.

"It's Meloetta!" Someone cried out.

"Lo, metta!" Meloetta greeted herself.

Tom took out his Pokédex and scanned Meloetta with it.

"Meloetta, the melody Pokémon. Legend has it that the song this Pokémon sings can heal even the bitterest of souls."

"Wow!" Tom shouted. "This is so cool!"

"Melo, me!" Meloetta said.

Tom then started to introduce himself and Umbreon to Meloetta.

"...it was me who rang the bell, Meloetta! I truly love my Umbreon. He is my partner."

"So it seems!" Meloetta answered. "The heart and mind of the Pokémon is truly with you, Tom!"

"You can talk!?"

Meloetta giggled, "Why, of course I can, silly!"

"But, how?"

"Telepathy, silly!" Meloetta answered.

"You mean your psychic powers?" Tom asked.

"Yeah!" Meloetta said.

Meloetta then looked around at the scenery. She enjoyed the beautiful day, knowing that it has been the first one in a very long time.

"Say Meloetta," started Tom, "why don't I show you around town. Would you like that?"

"I would love that." answered Meloetta.

So, in accompany with Meloetta, Tom took her around the town to see the sights. It was truly amazing, especially since this was the closest Tom had ever came to a legendary Pokémon.

"How do you like it, Meloetta?"

"It's very nice." Meloetta answered. "It's much better than being stuck in the bell."

"How long have you been in there?" asked Tom.

"Much too long..."

"And you can only come out if the heart and mind of the Pokémon are truly one, like in me?"

Meloetta giggled, "Yes. And it's thanks to you that I can finally see the lights of day and night again. I owe it all to you!"

Tom blushed, "Oh, it was nothing."

"No," Meloetta said, "it means a lot to me just to see someone have such strong ties to the heart and mind of the Pokémon!"

"Umbre, Umbreon!" agreed Umbreon.

"Thank you. Both of you." Tom answered.

The group continued to enjoy the sights the town had to offer. Finally, they arrived at the Pokémon Center. Tom looked at the clock above the counter. It was 5:50 P.M., ten minutes until supper.

"Would you like to join us, Meloetta?" asked Tom.

"Sure!" Meloetta agreed.

Tom, Umbreon, and Meloetta then made their way to the cafeteria for supper. Tom got Umbreon his Pokémon food and then got Meloetta her food. He then got his food and sat down at the table where Umbreon and Meloetta were. They all enjoyed their supper and when it came to an end, Tom and Umbreon decided to go out for an evening stroll, with Meloetta joining them. The group enjoyed the nighttime skyline the city had and took in everything that they could.

"So, Meloetta..." started Tom.

"Yes?"

"What's it like, being a legendary Pokémon and all? Are you the only one of your kind? I'm sure you're much stronger than the average Pokémon, am I right?"

Meloetta giggled, "It's okay, I guess. Yes, I am the only Meloetta in existence and I am stronger than the average Pokémon. I guess it could be more fun, if it weren't for the fact that I'm trapped within a bell, but it is fun to be a legendary Pokémon."

Tom continued, "Have you ever thought of being partnered with a trainer and go on a journey with them?"

Meloetta thought about this for a long time. Finally, she said, "From time to time I guess. It's much more fun to see the world through my eyes rather than through a bell."

Tom hesitated, "Would you like to come along with us then?"

Meloetta was about to answer when, out of nowhere, a force field came and encased her. She was trapped and was unable to escape.

"Who's there?" Tom asked. "Who did this?"

There was no answer. Rather, a Golbat came out and used Haze as a way to make a getaway with Meloetta.

"Umbreon, light up your gold circles!" Tom said.

Umbreon lit up his gold circles and they both saw Meloetta and Golbat. They made their way over to the Golbat and attacked it.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon did so and managed to hit Golbat. Golbat turned around and then used Supersonic on Umbreon and Tom. The attack missed and Umbreon used Shadow Ball on Golbat again. It hit Golbat and caused it to fall to the ground.

"Very impressive..." Someone said.

"Who's there?" Tom asked.

"No one you would know!" Another voice said.

"Show yourselves!" Tom demanded.

"Fine, but you'd better prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

The first voice continued, "To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!" The second voice said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Michelle!" The first voice said.

"John!" The second voice said.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Michelle said.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" John said.

"Weeezeee!" A Weezing said as it came out from behind them and shot smoke from its holes.

"What do you guys want with Meloetta?" Tom asked.

"This Pokémon is a rare and valuable one! Once we give it to our boss, we'll be the top two operatives ever!" Michelle said.

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" Tom continued. He threw out a Pokéball from his belt, "Dragonite, come out and use Thunder!"

"Oh, please..." John said.

"Go! Metagross! Attack that Dragonite!" Michelle commanded.

"Meta!" Metagross said as it targeted Dragonite.

"Dragonite, Flamethrower!"

Dragonite then used Flamethrower on Metagross. It successfully hit Metagross and knocked it out as it fell to the ground.

Michelle grunted, "Return, Metagross."

"Weezing, Smokescreen attack, let's go!" John commanded.

"Weezing. Weeezeeee!"

Weezing let out smoke from its holes and its mouth. John and Michelle then made their getaway with Meloetta while the smoke was still thick. When the smoke finally cleared, Tom, Dragonite, and Umbreon all saw that Team Rocket had gotten away with Meloetta.

"Dragonite, go search for them in the air." Tom commanded. "We'll search on foot."

Dragonite nodded as it flew up into the air to find Team Rocket. Tom and Umbreon then made their way on foot to go find them. Just then, another force field came and encased Tom and Umbreon in the same area Meloetta was encased in. He then saw John and Michelle again and they took him away along with Meloetta.

"Don't worry, Meloetta," Tom said, "I promise nothing bad will happen to you."

Meloetta smiled, "Thank you, Tom."

Tom then turned to John and Michelle. He didn't know where they were going but he knew that they would pay for what they have done.

Just then, John and Michelle stopped outside an old building. It looked as if it would collapse at any second. They went in it with the encased Meloetta, Tom, and Umbreon. The place looked much bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. Finally, they came to a stop in a gigantic room. Inside the room was a little mirror and a large staircase to the little mirror.

"Activate it, or else the boy and his Umbreon get it!" John said.

"Don't do it, Meloetta!" Tom cried out.

As he said that, the force field started to shrink in size, suffocating Tom and Umbreon.

"Stop!" Meloetta shouted.

_No..._ Tom said to himself.

Meloetta looked at Tom, then back at John and Michelle.

"I'll activate it," she finally said, "just don't hurt Tom or Umbreon."

"Good choice!" Michelle said as she brought Tom's force field back to its original size.

"Come with me." John told Meloetta.

They then stood in front of the little mirror and Meloetta started to activate it. The roof of the building opened up and a light shone down from the sky. Three other Pokémon emerged from the light.

"There they are!" Michelle said.

"Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus!" John shouted out.

"Weeze!" Weezing agreed.

John and Michelle stood in front of the three Pokémon. Tom looked at his Umbreon and tried to break free from the force field with it in order to save Meloetta.

"Umbreon, use Dark Pulse on the wall."

"Umbre!"

Umbreon tried his best to break open the force field. It was tough work but he finally managed to do it. Tom looked up and saw his Dragonite fly in.

"Dragonite, use Hyper Beam on those three!" Tom shouted as Dragonite flew in from above.

Dragonite then flew up and unleashed a powerful Hyper Beam on Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus. The three were tough, but Dragonite was tougher. Tom then threw out his Serperior's Pokéball.

"Serperior, go get Meloetta!"

Serperior, with its incredible speed, went and got Meloetta.

"Thank you!" Meloetta told Tom.

"Don't thank me yet," Tom said, "we still have those three to deal with."

"I'll deal with Landorus," Meloetta said, "let Dragonite battle Thundurus and let one of your other Pokémon battle Tornadus!"

"Deal!" Tom said as Meloetta flew away. He then looked at Umbreon.

"Umbre, Umbreon!"

"I'd let you battle Tornadus, but you can't fly." Tom told Umbreon. "This is a job for Chandelure!"

"Umbre!"

"Chandelure, use Psychic on Tornadus!" Tom said as he threw out Chandelure's Pokéball.

Chandelure then took off to go battle Tornadus. Dragonite, Meloetta, and Chandelure all appeared to be outmatched with Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus, but Tom knew that they could beat them.

Some time had passed and Dragonite, Chandelure, and Meloetta all appeared to be getting tired. Just then, Tornadus used Air Slash on Chandelure, Thundurus used Thunder on Dragonite, and Landorus used Stone Edge on Meloetta. The attacks all managed to hit their marks, which managed to knock all three Pokémon down to the ground. Chandelure and Dragonite were both knocked out, but Meloetta was still able to continue. Before she had a chance to fly back to battle, Tom managed to get a hold of her.

"There must be another way to defeat them, Meloetta." Tom told her.

"Well," Meloetta started, "we could try to return them to the sky by facing the Reveal Glass towards them. It may work, but it's too dangerous."

"I'm willing to take that chance if it means that they disappear." Tom answered back. "Take me to the Reveal Glass."

"Not so fast!" John and Michelle said.

"What do you want?" Tom asked.

"We aren't going to simply let you end our progress that easily." John said.

"Dragonite, Thunder them!"

Dragonite then unleashed a wicked Thunder attack on John and Michelle, hitting its mark and sending them flying through the air, almost like a rocket.

"No!" Michelle cried out. "We were so close!"

"That twerp is gifted!" John said. "Next time, we'll be victorious and he'll lose!"

"But until then," both of the said, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Tom looked up as John and Michelle blasted off. Then, he took the Reveal Glass and held it above his head.

"Reveal Glass," he started, "calm the three elements down and return them to their natural place!"

The Reveal Glass responded to Tom's request and it started to hover in mid-air. The Reveal Glass then shone brightly and blinded Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus. A light from the sky, similar to the one before, then shone down on the three Pokémon. It then took them back to where they all came from.

The building Tom, Umbreon, and Meloetta were in had taken severe damage. All of a sudden, it started shaking. Tom returned all his Pokémon to their Pokéballs and then looked at Meloetta and Umbreon.

"We've got to hurry!" He told them.

The three then started making their way towards the entrance, dodging heavy stones that came crashing down as the building started to collapse. They managed to make it outside just in time. The building crumbled and collapsed right behind them as they just made it out of the front door. Tom looked back at the remains of the building, then at Meloetta.

"Are you okay, Meloetta?" He asked.

"I'm fine now." She answered.

"Umbre, Umbreon!" Umbreon added.

The group then proceeded back to the Pokémon Center. They were tired and needed to rest up after what had just happened. It had been a crazy night but Tom was grateful that no one was hurt.

They got back to the Pokémon Center and went inside. Tom looked at he clock above the counter. It was nearly midnight. He then proceeded to his room so he could finally get some sleep.

"Care to join us, Meloetta?" Tom asked.

"Sure!" Meloetta said. "You make me feel safe."

"Umbre!" Umbreon added.

"I try my hardest to make sure every Pokémon I care about is safe. Sometimes it can be hard but I know that it is the right thing to do." Tom answered back.

"You know," Meloetta started, "you were going to ask me something before Team Rocket showed up. Do you remember what it was?"

"Yes I do." Tom replied. "Would you like to join me on my travels? I'll protect you and you can see the world through your eyes rather than through a bell. So, what do you say? Wanna come along with us?"

Meloetta giggled, "I'd love to join you in your travels throughout the world. But first, you'll have to battle me first. I wish to have a battle against your cute, little Umbreon. If you win, I'll join you."

"You got yourself a deal, Meloetta!" Tom said. "But let's battle tomorrow; it's too late now and I'm sure you're just as tired as we are."

"Sure," Meloetta agreed, "tomorrow morning is when we'll battle."

"Umbre, Umbreon!" Umbreon said.

Meloetta giggled again and then the group fell asleep. The next morning, they proceeded to the battlefield behind the Pokémon Center. Like they promised, it was Meloetta against Umbreon. The battle was tough for Tom and Umbreon, but they managed to pull through in the end and defeat Meloetta.

"Pokéball, go!" Tom shouted as he threw a Pokéball towards Meloetta.

The ball hit Meloetta and she became surrounded by a red light, which transported to the Pokéball. The Pokéball fell to the ground and started shaking. Tom was nervous because, at any point, Meloetta could pop out of the Pokéball. The ball continued to shake until, finally, it stopped and made a clicking sound. Tom ran up to the Pokéball and picked it up. He had successfully captured Meloetta!

"All right!" Tom shouted. "I got a Meloetta!"

"Umbreon!" Umbreon said.

"Meloetta, come on out!" Tom said as he threw her Pokéball in the air. The ball opened up and out came Meloetta.

"You are indeed a worthy trainer," Meloetta started, "I am honored to go with you on your travels."

"Well," Tom said, "first stop is the Unova League. You up to the challenge?"

"You bet I am!" Meloetta shouted.

"Umbre!" Umbreon said.

The next day, the group made their way to Middle Way Island, the location of the Unova League this year. There were over 250 trainers there but only one of them could win the Unova League. Tom looked at Umbreon, then at Meloetta.

"Hope you two are ready to win!" Tom said.

"Umbre, Umbreon!" Umbreon shouted out.

"I'm ready to win as well!" Meloetta said.

"Well then," continued Tom, "look out! Because we're here to win it all!"

And with that, the Unova League had started.


End file.
